En mi corazón, tu vivirás
by CristyMed
Summary: Ella siempre esta ahí, o por lo menos, siempre que salgo de mi "habitación". Siempre con la mirada perdida en el bosque que se observa en una de las pocas ventanas de este manicomio. OneShot.


**Los personajes son de la gran lo único que me pertenece es la trama…No está permitida la adaptación sin mi consentimiento. "Di NO al plagio".**

En mi corazón vivirás.

Centro de Psiquiatría. Forks, Washington.

**BellaPov.**

Siempre sentada, con mi vista fija en el bosque, esperando a aquel príncipe con el que siempre soñé, aquel que siempre aparece en mis sueños, aquel que nunca llegara. Él, mi motivo para derramar lagrimas de espera, mi motivo de estar aquí. Algunas veces siento que me mira y de inmediato paseo mi mirada por aquel bosque q se ve desde la ventana, al percatarme que no está, aquella sustancia llamada "lagrima" corre por mis mejillas.

A veces oigo voces en mi cabeza, voces muy lejanas, sin coherencia alguna para mi, con palabras como "loca", "la ventana" o "lastima". Pero nunca me dejo guiar por mis otros sentidos, con el temor de no ver a mi príncipe en su bello corcel pasar frente a mis ojos.

Hasta que un día, lo sentí….

**EdwardPov.**

_**Como me apena el verte llorar,**_

_**Toma mi mano siéntela**_

_**Yo te protejo de cualquier cosa,**_

_**No llores mas aquí estoy...**_

Maldita Alice por encerrarme en esta manicomio, cree que por encerrarme aquí podre resolver mis problemas de conducción, nisiquiera me sobrepaso de los 300Km/h. Odio este maldito lugar. Todos me miran, desde aquella anciana con los cabellos electrificados hasta el chico cuadraplejico, claro, con una única excepción "la chica de la ventana".

Ella siempre esta ahí, o por lo menos siempre que salgo de mi "habitación",_ si se le puede llamar asi,_ siempre con la mirada perdida en el bosque q se observa en una de las pocas ventanas de este manicomio, algunas veces veo las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas, otras veces solamente está ahí sentada mirando el bosque, aun recuerdo cuando me explicaron su caso.

**Flashback**

-Él es Ben, quedo cuadraplejico al caer por un acantilado de 15metros luego de apoyarse en un pared falsa para una foto- Iba contando la directora del psiquiátrico, _alias, manicomio_, Tanya, pasee la vista por la habitación y esta se topo con aquella chica que parecía tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana, con aquella piel falta de sol y blanca como la leche pero de apariencia tan suave como el terciopelo.

-Ah, Ella, Ella es Bella o "la chica de la ventana", tiene 19años, la internaron sus tíos, luego de presenciar el asesinato de su madre causada por su padre y de haber sido abusada sexualmente por este mismo a la edad de 13. Nunca presta atención a nada que pase a su alrededor, podría estallar la tercera guerra mundial y ni se daría cuenta. Siempre dice que está esperando a su "príncipe azul". -dijjo mirándola de forma maternal.

**Fin Flashback**

-Loca, Loca, tú estás loca, mírame yo soy tu principito azul. Niña estúpida, mírame- Mike de nuevo.

Corrí hasta donde se encontraban. Agarrándole el puño justo antes que impactara con las costillas derechas de Bella.

-Mike, Mike, Mike. Está en la 7ma vez que te encuentro en esto desde que llegaste, la próxima si hablare con Tanya para que te encierren en el cuarto de castigo- con esto, el muy idiota se alejo a paso veloz. No lo culpo, _no mucho_, es esquizofrénico y es algo que no puede cambiar.

Gracias a dios siempre llego a tiempo para evitar que algo perturbe a esta chica, aunque me haga el duro, ella hace que mi corazón se oprima y sienta unas fuerzas incontrolables por tocarla, abrazarla y consolarla. Pero me da miedo que huya de mi, por eso me aguanto.

_**Frágil te vez,**_

_**Dulce y sensual,**_

_**Quiero abrazarte y te protegeré**_

_**Esta fusión es irrompible,**_

_**No llores mas aquí estoy...**_

-Oh, Bella, mi chica de la ventana, mi muñequita de porcelana. Como quisiera abrazarte y hacerte creer que soy tu príncipe. Desearía no tener que conocerte o por lo menos no aquí, ojala ese degenerado que te engendro nunca hubiera hecho lo que te hizo- mi mano poco a poco se iba acercando a su cara, estaba apunto de tocarla… un poco mas…

-HORA DE VISITAS- el grito del guardia me despertó de mi limbo. Me envaré y camine de vuelta a mi habitación.

_**En mi corazón...**_

_**Tu vivirás...**_

_**Desde hoy será,**_

_**Y para siempre amor...**_

_**En mi corazón...**_

_**No importa que dirán...**_

_**Dentro de mi estarás,**_

_**Siempre...**_

**Tres semanas después.**

Mirándola paso mis tardes, a pesar de que mi alta fue dada la semana pasada no quise irme y dejarla desprotegida, quería seguir esperando a ver si volvía a ocurrir la misma chispa que sentí en nuestras miradas al unirse cuando desvió un poco su vista de la ventana. Ese fue el momento en que me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de mi muñequita de porcelana.

Alice me decía que tanto tiempo encerrado me estaba volviendo loco, que como me podía fijar en una chica que lo único que hacía era mirar por una ventana. a pesar de que cada vez q ella la mira sus ojos destilan ternura.

No me importa lo que podrán decir mis amigos, mis socios, incluso mi familia. Pero esto que siento por ella es más fuerte que yo.

_**No pueden entender nuestro sentir,**_

_**Ni confiaran en nuestro proceder...**_

_**Se que hay diferencias,**_

_**Mas por dentro,**_

_**Somos iguales tu y yo...**_

_**En mi corazón...**_

_**Tu vivirás...**_

_**Desde hoy será,**_

_**Y para siempre amor...**_

_**No escuches ya mas,**_

_**¿Que pueden saber?, (Pueden saber...)**_

_**Si nos queremos mañana y hoy,**_

_**Entenderán... Lo se...**_

**Un día lluvioso**

Ya estoy harto de esta incertidumbre, de no saber cómo sería su reacción si la tocaba, hasta hoy será esa opresión en mi pecho.

Camine con paso decisivo hasta ella, delicadamente me senté a su lado y con la misma o mas delicadeza pose mi mano en su mejilla.

-Bella, Mi chica de la ventana, te amo.- se volteo lentamente analizando mi cara, mis ojos, podría decir que hasta mi alma. Poso suavemente su mano sobre la mía y una sonrisa se fue ensanchando en su rostro.

-Al fin. Llegaste- me dijo, después todo fue en cámara lenta, se lanzo a mis brazos, con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa más grande que las de la propia Alice.

Lo único que hice fue abrazarla como si mi vida dependiera de eso. Mientras ella murmuraba frases como "llegaste" "gracias" "la lluvia te trajo" y sentía todas las miradas posadas sobre nosotros.

A lo lejos escuche sollozos de alegría, supuse que serian de Tanya. Yo solo me concentraba en sentir los brazos de mi único amor rodeándome el cuello.

**BellaPov**

La lluvia me lo trajo, no en su fiel corcel, pero supongo que vino andando hasta mí. Gracias lluvia, gracias Dios. Siento como si mi cuerpo viviera de nuevo luego de estar dormido por un largo tiempo… es algo inexplicable, solo quiero q esto dure por siempre.

**Una semana después.**

Todo ha sido perfecto después de la llegada de mi príncipe Edward, aunque algunas personas me gritan y me insultan, a pesar del montón de inyecciones y a pesar de escuchar la voz de mi padre gritando "NADA DURA PARA SIEMPRE" a través del ruido de las balas, siento que estoy flotando en una nube.

_**Tal vez el destino**_

_**Te hará pensar, (Te hará pensar...)**_

_**Mas la soledad**_

_**Tendrás que aguantar,**_

_**Entenderán... Lo se...**_

_**Lo haremos muy juntos pues...**_

**Dos meses después**

No puedo, no puedo más con esto, amo a mi príncipe, pero estoy cansada de todas estas personas raras hablándome.

La frase de mi padre siempre recordándome que nada dura para siempre, y mi príncipe no puede estar mucho tiempo conmigo. Las pocas veces que viene son por muy poco tiempo.

Ya no me siento capaz de aguantar más. Antes tenía la esperanza de que llegara y todo fuera feliz, pero ahora después que llego y toda esta peor, no tengo esperanza para un futuro mejor.

Con todo mi dolor y al no saber escribir no podre despedirme verdaderamente de mi amor, espero que sepa que siempre lo ame, incluso antes de conocerlo. Pero llego el momento de acabar con esto.

Garabatee sin saber que escribía con precisión en ese papel, solo esperaba que entendiera el mensaje. Moví la silla hasta el medio de la sala, justo debajo de la lámpara. Agarre la cuerda que robe y la ate a un extremo, el otro lo puse en mi cuello, a pesar de saber que mas nunca lo vería, a pesar de las lagrimas que bajaban por mi rostro y a pesar del dolor que sentía mi alma, salte de la silla, con las palabras de mi padre repitiéndose en mi cabeza, nada dura para siempre.

**EdwardPov**

_**En mi corazón...**_

_**Créeme que tu vivirás...**_

_**Estarás dentro de mi,**_

_**¡Hoy y por siempre amor!...**_

Han pasado dos meses desde que me atreví a tocarla, y su reacción fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, siento que mi vida está completa.

En el transcurso de estos dos meses no he podido estar el tiempo que deseo con ella, he estado muy ocupado arreglando los papeles para sacarla de ese manicomio, y en buscar una casa para que podamos vivir los dos cómodamente.

Hoy le daría la noticia, ya había hablado con su médico e iba con el alta firmada en la solapa de mi chaqueta.

Cuando llego al hospital veo a la Señora Tanya llorando mientras acompañaba a un camillero, el cual llevaba un cuerpo tapado pero a pesar de esto una mano colgaba de la camilla.

El mundo se paro, dejo de dar vueltas. Esa mano la reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo.

Mi vista viajo hasta Tanya que me miraba con una profunda tristeza.

-¡NO!- el grito que salió de mi garganta fue seguido de la carrera que inicie. De nuevo por segunda vez en mi vida todo paso en cámara lenta, veía a las enfermeras, a la vieja del cabello electrizado, al chico cuadraplejico y a muchos otros pacientes mirándome con profundo dolor, de mis ojos bajaban lagrimas cristalinas, pero yo las sentía de hierro, pesadas, muy pesadas.

Al entrar al cuarto de mi muñeca de porcelana lo que encontré fue a Ángela la enfermera de turno llorando mientras hablaba con un tipo que anotaba en una libreta.

La habitación, igual que siempre, solo tenía dos diferencia una silla tirada en el piso y una soga colgando de la lámpara.

-¡ANGELA!-corrí hasta ella.

- ¿y Bella?- dije mientras la sacudía. Ella solo extendió su mano mostrándome un trozo de papel con una letra muy difícil de leer que decía:

_Nada dura para siempre, te amo._

Caí llorando al piso, sentía mi mundo caer en pedazos sobre mí, sentía que no podía respirar y también sentía… o mejor dicho, dejaba de sentir las cosas a mi alrededor…lo único que sentía era una mano al rojo vivo cerrarse en mi corazón, y me deje caer al abismo mientras en mi mente pensaba_: en mi corazón tu vivirás_.

Todo esto me paso por enamorarme de aquella chica que conocí en un manicomio, por enamorarme,_ irónico_, locamente de "La chica de la ventana"

_**Tu en mi corazón, (Si en mi corazón...)**_

_**No importa que dirán, (No sufras mas...)**_

_**Dentro de mi estarás,**_

_**Estarás siempre...**_

_**Siempre... Aquí siempre...**_

_**Para ti estaré siempre,**_

_**Siempre y por siempre...**_

_**Solo mira tu lado...**_

_**Solo mira tu lado...**_

_**Solo mira tu lado...**_

_**Yo estare siempre...**_

**Hey, gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer esta ocurrencia de mi cabecita, espero te guste, fue algo que se me ocurrió después de escuchar las canciones de:**

**En mi corazón vivirás- Phill Collins**

**En el muelle de San Blas- Mana**


End file.
